


This Is NOT a Dream

by DreamersAndThieves



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: And angst, There will be violence, and lots of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersAndThieves/pseuds/DreamersAndThieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing the unraveling of most everything Ronan Lynch loves, he's recruited to the Foxes because of someone's persistent phone calls to Wymack. Exy is taught, violence ensues, and the ley line calls for its dreamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really horrible at summaries, so please pay no attention to that horrendous description, I swear the actual fic will be better than that.
> 
> the first "chapter" is a really short prologue. Slight TRC's Raven King spoilers (meaning deaths)

_“Mr. Wymack, please. I know it’s pretty close to the start of the season, but registration isn’t over yet. I know that much.”_

_“The kid has never played Exy before, how do you expect me to let him on the team or even consider it? Palmetto State University falls in the class one ranking and since we won nationals last year, I expect the team to do the same this year.”_

_“But he has potential, he c—“_

_“You sent a tape of his tennis practices. Though I can see the **very** distant connections, no one can pick things up like that in less than two months.” Wymack replies before pinching the bridge of his nose. He’s sitting at his ever messy desk in his ever messy office at the Foxhole Court with the kid’s file sitting in front of him. He’s been told of the kid’s situation many a time from the caller on the other end of the phone. He would be a perfect contender for Wymack’s very specific requirements had he only begun playing Exy somewhere in high school, even if for half a season. _

_There was a dead father in the picture, newspaper reports alluded to a hitman and something about the man’s business being a cause of death. His older brother was a politician in training in DC, and god, Wymack hated politicians even more than the idiot press he had to deal with after every game. There was something about a dead mother and younger sibling, too. But circumstances surrounding that was even more confusing than trying to dig up Neil’s past. The caller painted a picture of isolation, alcohol abuse, and street racing that sounded like a perfect fit for the other fractured members that the Foxes were scouting during the summer. And things would only get worse because the kid would be alone, all his friends were leaving, heading for college or South America._

_“Mr. Wymack?” The caller asks tentatively from the other side of the line._

_“Coach. It’s Coach Wymack, you should know after hearing my voicemail so many times.” He replies with an annoyed edge to his voice. “I’ll consider it. No promises. I don’t want you calling anymore begging for a spot for him on my team. I’ll let you know if we decide to recruit him.”_

_“That’s all I wanted to hear.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully that wasn't too confusing? though, it's sort of supposed to be?
> 
> anyways heres some extra notes: Gansey, Matthew and Aurora are all very dead in this fic + Blue and Henry are off gallivanting around in Venezuela


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wymack, Neil, and Andrew head for Henrietta to shove registration in Ronan's face.

Two weeks and three rejected candidates later, Wymack stands on Virginia soil with two of his least favorite Foxes to recruit the former tennis player, Ronan Lynch, to his team. Which was going to be a problem, since the kid had no plans about heading off for college. But somehow, the caller on the other end of the line managed to convince the volatile kid to meet with the Foxes outside his own home without much conflict. Though there was still a request to keep the name from slipping and telling this Ronan kid who sent in the file and the tape.

Once Wymack pulls the car up to the whimsical looking house in the early afternoon, the only sophomore Fox the team had, Neil Josten, leans forward in the passenger seat with a frown while Andrew sits stretched out in the back pulling at the fraying edges of his black armbands, disinterested as always. It had taken them around five minutes to actually reach the house from the point they had pulled into the winding driveway and what they were expecting was nothing like what they saw before them. It was a picture out of a storybook, atmosphere and all, and it would have looked completely frozen in time had there not been a black BMW parked in front of the house and a snake-like boy sitting on the hood. His head was shaved, wore all black, and the only other noticeable thing about him was a set of leather wristbands from this far away.

Black must be the color for troubled, angsty teenagers, Wymack thinks grudgingly to himself.

“At least tennis boy has a good taste in cars.” Andrew states as he shifts in the back, leaning forward into the space between the driver and passenger seats. He takes a moment to study the scene before glancing at Wymack. “He looks dangerous.”

“That’s never stopped me before. And leave your racquet in the car this time, Minyard, he doesn’t look like a runner.” Wymack mumbles, stepping out of the car after pulling the keys from the ignition. Not waiting for his two players to follow suit as he heads over to the potential recruit. Ronan lifts his head from the hood of the car and sits up once he hears the car door open and close, though he must have heard the car pull up. Something white flashes in his hands as he quickly puts it off to the side, sunglasses, maybe? Ronan slides from the hood and crosses his arms, tensing as he watches Wymack approach.

“I’d bring it just in case.” Neil states, glancing back at Andrew and his goalie’s racquet before he slides out of the car to follow Wymack over to the snake-like kid. Andrew gets out of the rental and walks only a few steps before leaning against the driver’s side door, twirling his oversize goalie racquet in the gravel driveway. Observing the situation as it unfolds.

* * *

 

“—really plan on spending the rest of your days around here taking care of this place all by yourself? Come on, kid, you’ve gotta have bigger plans than that. I’m sure that even your brother has bigger plans for you than that. I’m giving you an opportunity that no one else will ever give and a very generous friend of yours kindly put you on my radar. I’ve come all the way out here to let you know that you’ve made the cut and you’ll have something to do with your life if you just sign these goddamn papers.”

“Who says I ever wanted to be put on your radar in the first place? Hm? I barely made it through senior year because I can’t stand being in a classroom learning useless shit that I’ll never use for the rest of my life.” Ronan snaps at Wymack, his voice was cold, almost emotionless. It reminded both Neil and Wymack of a certain short, blond-haired goalie that happened to be listening in on the conversation.

“The best things in life are unexpected.” Wymack grinds out before stepping forward to hand paper clipped stack to the boy. “And let me just tell you something you’ve probably already heard before at your prep school, going through college is a lot different, you choose what you want and it’s a hell of a lot better than high school. Plus, suffering through a few college courses is a lot better than ending up in rehab or jail for your _activities_.”

Ronan holds Wymack’s stare for a long while before he reaches out to snatch the paperwork. “I’ve never played this ridiculous sport before, the school must be desperate, huh?”

“Not desperate, we just need some fresh faces.”

“And even Kevin says you’ve got potential.” Neil chimes in with a small smile, earning another glare from the snake-eyed boy.

“Meaning that if you sign those papers, you’re signing up for boot camp.” Andrew calls from his outpost at the rental car, flashing Ronan a smile injected with all the drug induced maniacy that Neil had seen up until his second semester at Palmetto State.

Wymack sighs as Neil throws a glare over his shoulder at Andrew while the blond turns his attention back to the netting on the racquet. Intimidation clearly wouldn’t work if the two of them were coming from the same mindset. If Ronan Lynch signs this year was going to be a warzone in the locker rooms as well as on the court.

“If you do sign, fax it to the number at the top of the first page. Summer practices start soon so you’d better get a move on.” Wymack states before turning, tapping Neil on the shoulder to follow as he heads back to the car. They all get in save for Andrew, who appeared to be in a staring match with Ronan at the moment.

“Once in a lifetime shot, take it or leave it.” Andrew calls out before shifting his grip on the racquet, swinging the net in a wide arc as he turns to get back into the rental car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this chapter was giving me such a hard time and it may suck a little because the point of view wasn't agreeing with me at all. but! next chapter will be from Ronan's pov as will most of the rest of this fic :)
> 
> hope you all like it and stick around for more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> confusing as hell, but it's getting there
> 
> extra notes: Gansey, Matthew and Aurora are very much dead in this fic + Blue is away gallivanting with Henry off in Venezuela


End file.
